<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Better Sex Wife by virginalbehemoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119842">A Better Sex Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginalbehemoth/pseuds/virginalbehemoth'>virginalbehemoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, So poorly written, this is literally the closest ive ever gotten to writing smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginalbehemoth/pseuds/virginalbehemoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m so fucking sorry these are literally just copy-pasted discord messages</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Better Sex Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where are all deez wabbits. Heya thewe Bugs. My sex wife’s been pwetty bad watewy and I’m going to get you fow it</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>W-Why Bugs what do you mean you can hewp me with that.... awe you pwopositioning me? I kiww wabbits..... I don’t fuck them</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Bugs we can’t.... it’s fowbidden...... but it feews so nice... aaaahhh...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>[shudders as Bugs begins to mouth at his neck]</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>[wantonly] it’s wabbit season</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my chest hurts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>